marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorrek VII (Earth-616)
| Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Tarnax IV, the Tarnax System, Andromeda Galaxy | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Large pointed ears, furrowed chin | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Ruler of the Skrull Empire | Education = | Origin = Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = Tarnax IV, Tarnax, Andromeda Galaxy | PlaceOfDeath = Tarnax IV, Tarnax, Andromeda Galaxy | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #18 | Death = Fantastic Four #209 | HistoryText = Rise to Power Dorrek VII was a member of the Skrull race, and a member of its royal family. His ancestor Dorrek I ruled over the Skrull empire centuries ago. Dorrek VII became ruler of the Skrulls in the later half of the 20th century, when he murdered his predecessor and married the emperor’s daughter Princess R'Klll. The couple begot at least a single child, Princess Anelle, who would grow up to be a pacifist much to the frustration of her father, the warmongering emperor. One of Dorrek's first actions as emperor was to imprison his brother Dezan for his acts of treason against the empire. The peaceful Dezan was forced to wear an iron mask and was locked away in a Skrull prison for years. Shortly after this, the Skrull known as Krimonn failed in an attempt to assassinate Dorrek and take over the Skrull throne. As punishment, Dorrek had Krimonn trapped in the Power Prism a powerful weapon. Dorrek then began taking an interest in the planet Earth and sent many scouts to assess it for future invasion. One of these aliens was Captain Zankor, whose cover was exposed by Reed Richards a scientist who in the future would frustrate many of Dorrek's plans for invasion in the future. Clashes with the Fantastic Four In the modern age, Dorrek VII sent a quartet of spies to the planet Earth to scout for an invasion, including one of his own relatives. These spies attempted to discredit the newly formed Fantastic Four, but their leader Mr. Fantastic, who was in fact Reed Richards. Richards used hypnotism to make three of the four spies believe that they were ordinary cows from Earth, much to the anger of Dorrek, who found this the ultimate insult to his family. Dorrek then ordered his scientists to begin focusing on a means of endowing Skrull warriors with super-human powers, devoting many resources of the Skrull people. The first success in these experiments was the so-called Super-Skrull, who was endowed with all the powers of the Fantastic Four through artificial means, however these powers needed to be beamed to the Super-Skrull from the Skrull world via satellite. The Super-Skrull was sent to Earth to battle the Fantastic Four, but the group defeated him by blocking off the source of his powers and burying him alive within a dormant volcano. Dorrek later had his scientists increase the strength of the device that gave the Super-Skrull his powers and assisted him in freeing himself from his prison. Under Dorrek's orders, the Super-Skrull captured Franklin Storm, father of the Invisible Girl and the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four. Posing as Franklin, Super-Skrull went on a crime spree as the "Invincible Man" using his "familial connection" to the Fantastic Four to prevent their interference. Eventually, Reed Richards deduced the true identity of the Super-Skrull and he was defeated. Reed then built a weapon and threatened to use it against the Skrull homeworld if Franklin was not returned. Dorrek conceded and made an exchange for the Super-Skrull. Unknown to all at the time, Dorrek's chief warlord Morrat planted an explosive on Franklin's body. But this plot to destroy the Fantastic Four also failed when Franklin sacrificed himself to save the life of his family. The Fantastic Four later went to the Skrull homeworld to avenge the death of Franklin Storm. During this time, Morrat was seeking to gain Dorrek's favour so that he could marry Princess Anelle, and get a step closer to the Skrull throne. When the Fantastic Four arrived, Morrat managed to capture them, and kept their imprisonment a secret while he built a power base to overthrow Dorrek. Morrat was betrayed by Anelle, who informed her father. The Fantastic Four later broke free and during the ensuing battle, Morrat was executed for his attempts to usurp the Skrull throne. In the aftermath of the battle, Dorrek thanked the Fantastic Four for saving Anelle's life, and vowed never to attack the Earth again. However this proved to be a lie. Later when Galactus was spotted searching for a new world to consume, Dorrek ordered a cloak be activated that made the Skrull homeworld invisible. Kree-Skrull War Dorrek VII soon became aware that the Kree, centuries old foes of the Skrulls, had agents that were active on the planet Earth, of those active was Captain Mar-Vell who was a decorated Kree soldier. Dorrek sent the Super-Skrull to learn what the Kree were up to on Earth. This led to a clash with Mar-Vell, who was active on Earth and viewed as a hero named Captain Marvel by the people who lived there. The Super-Skrull was easily defeated by Mar-Vell in combat. This made the Super-Skrull a fugitive among his own people. Later, Dorrek ordered renewed hostilities towards the Kree, kicking off the most recent skirmish in the centuries long Kree/Skrull War. During the recent wave of battles, the Super-Skrull attempted to regain Dorrek's favour by feeding xenophobia on Earth with the help of the original spies who were defeated by the Fantastic Four years ago. During this operation the Super-Skrull captured Captain Marvel as well as Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, who were member of the Avengers at the time. The Super-Skrull brought the three captives to the Skrull homeworld in the hopes that this would curry favour with Dorrek and win him the permission to marry Anelle. Dorrek then forced Captain Marvel to build a Omni-Wave Projector by threatening the lives of his companions. While it appeared that Captain Marvel was working with them, Dorrek later became aware that he was actually watching an illusion, and that Mar-Vell was helped to get away by Anelle. Dorrek's war against the Kree later came to an abrupt end when the Avengers ally Rick Jones was shown how to use the Destiny Force to immobilize both the Kree and Skrull armadas, and his captives were able to escape. Seeds of Invasion Following their defeat at the hands of Earth during the Kree/Skrull War, Dorrek calls for a council to assess the damage done. During this meeting, Dorrek was confronted by the Illuminati, a clandestine group of heroes from Earth which included Mr. Fantastic, Atlantean monarch Namor the Sub-Mariner, mutant telepath Professor X, Inhuman ruler Black Bolt, Earth's Sorcerer Supreme Dr. Strange, and the technology based Avenger known as Iron Man. They issued an ultimatum to Dorrek to cease his hostilities toward the Earth or face repercussions from the hero community that lived there. Dorrek chose to ignore this warning and managed to capture the heroes as they left the Skrull homeworld. For weeks he had his scientists examine these captured super-humans so that they could learn all they could about human mutation, sorcery, and technology. Eventually, the Illuminati managed to break free and escape, but by the time they had succeeded Dorrek's scientists had collected all the data that they needed. Dorrek then ordered them to find a means of perfectly replicating their findings, instructing them to do whatever it took to succeed. Not long after this, Dorrek was met by Princess Veranke, a leader of the Dard'van religion. She warned Dorrek of a prophecy that warned of the destruction of the Skrull homeworld and their destiny to claim the planet Earth as their own. Dorrek dismissed these warnings and had Veranke exiled to the old Skrull homeworld of Skrullos. It was also during this period that Dorrek learned that his daughter had a romantic tryst with Captain Marvel and gave birth to a son, whom she named Dorrek VIII. Considering the child an abomination due to its mixed heritage, Dorrek VII ordered the child destroyed. However Anelle managed to have the baby secreted away to Earth where it would live for years unaware of his mixed heritage. Dorrek then had his top scientists begin trying to make a new breed of Super-Skrulls that could not only imitate super-human abilities, but also flawlessly infiltrate Earth for an invasion. They began by trying to make clones of humans, starting with one of Reed Richards. However during the first trial run, Dorrek became furious that they created a duplicate of the man responsible for turning a member of his family into a cow and shot the Richards clone point blank in the face. Eventually, Dorrek's chief scientist Dro'ge Fenu Edu came up with the solution to their conundrum. With Dorrek's permission, they made a clone of Reed Richards and using Skrull impostors posing as his family they tried to extort a means of making a perfect infiltrator by threatening his "family". When this failed, they used Reed's love of his son to trick the clone into coming up with the solution. When the clone Richards puzzled out a means for a perfect infiltrator, he was eliminated and Dorrek ordered Dro'ge to begin working on a means of perfecting it. Unfortunately for Dorrek, he would never live to see this scheme come to fruition. Death Dorrek then decided to turn his attention to the planet Xandar and sent an invasion fleet there. However this invasion plan was complicated when Xandar's ruler Queen Adora succeeded in obtaining the aid of the Fantastic Four to fight off the invaders. Dorrek had the team capture and brought to his ship where he had them put on trial for their "crimes" against the Skrull empire. They were found guilty and exposed to an ageing ray that would cause them to die of old age within three days. Despite this, the Fantastic Four managed to break free and the Skrull invasion plans were thwarted with the assistance of the Champions of Xandar. Trying to turn this most recent loss around, Dorrek was busy trying to come up with his next plans he was shot in the back by his wife, Empress R'Klll who then took control of the Skrull empire. Legacy Empress R'Klll ruled over the Skrull Empire for a time until Tarnax VI was consumed by Galactus. The destruction of the Skrull throneworld also claimed the life of Anelle as well. Dorrek's brother Dezan was later freed from his prison and he provided the Avengers and the Fantastic Four with information on two Skrull scientists named Zabyk and Myrn who were planning on unleashing a Hyper Wave Bomb that would strip the Skrulls of their shape changing powers. The Avengers and FF failed to stop this from happening, and the Skrulls were stripped of their shape shifting powers for a time.These powers were restored by Empress S'Byll starting in Dezan's subsequent fate is unknown. Dorrek's grandson, Dorrek VIII has since grown to adolescence and has been a long running member of the Young Avengers on Earth . At one point early in his career as a super-hero he was sought after by both the Kree and the Skrulls to lead their worlds. It was decided that Dorrek VIII would spend half his time ruling three worlds, but the Super-Skrull went in his place, disguised as Dorrek so that he could resume living on Earth. Dorrek's plans for infiltrating Earth came to fruition thanks to Princess Veranke who launched a Secret Invasion on Earth. Ultimately this invasion was stopped by Earth's heroes leaving the Skrull empire in shambles.See Secret Invasion Vol 1 or Skrulls Expanded History for a detailed account of the Secret Invasion Lastly, the Super-Skrull went on to have a varied career with many high points and low points. Most recently the Super-Skrull was crowned the new emperor of the Skrull empire. | Powers = Skrull Shape-Shifting | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Named as "Dorrek" in Fantastic Four #205 (April 1979), 16 years after his first appearance. ** Clarified as "Dorrek VII" in Marvel: The Lost Generation #11 (April 2000), 37 years after his first appearance. ** Notably, Dorrek was the name of the Emperor during the first Skrull contact with the Kree. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Skrull Royal Family